Without using a calculator, convert the fraction to a decimal. $\dfrac15 = $
Solution: Let's draw $\dfrac{1}{5}$ on a fraction model. Decimals are a special way of writing fractions like tenths and hundredths. How can we shade the same area using tenths? $\dfrac{1}{5}$ is the same as $2$ tenths. Lets use a place value table to write $2$ tenths as a decimal. Ones Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $2$ $\dfrac{1}{5}=0.2$